Silence Speaks The Truth
by SparkyStarZ-13
Summary: Dawn feels a mix of confusion and disappointment about her most recent contest loss, she even conceders that she should just give up on it all! But Ash isn’t going to let that happen… Based on DP061: Team Shocker!


Silence Speaks the Truth

Created by Sparkystarz-13 (SsZ-13)

_How could I have lost? I trained so hard. Ambipom was perfect. I don't understand.__  
_Dawn was out on the balcony of her room at the Pokemon Center. Thinking of her loss in her most recent contest. She was so confident, so sure that she would at least make it past the appeal round. Now it seemed that even after all her hard work, she failed. Failed Ambipom, failed her mum, failed herself, and failed Ash.  
Before her contest Dawn showed Ash and Brock what she was doing in the first round. They both complemented her on her training; but Ash's words seemed to stand out the most. Although she wouldn't admit it, she knew that deep inside, she was falling for Ash. But the only thing on her mind now was figuring out why she lost. – What could have possibly gone wrong? Maybe, she just wasn't meant for contests.  
The wind was slow and cold, the silence was painful. Her eyes started to water. She had to be strong, she couldn't cry, she couldn't...  
"Dawn?" She jumped at the voice. It was Ash.  
"Hi, Ash." Dawn tried to discuses her voice so that it seemed everything was ok, but Ash knew exactly what was wrong. He had seen her earlier fighting back her tears. Although he knew what was going on, he still asked hoping that it might help.

"What's wrong?" He said, his voice drowning in concern.

"Oh nothing. Just out here for some air, that's all." Dawn's eyes started to water to the point where it was noticeable.

"Ya know, you were really great today. You and Ambipom were really in sink. You looked like you had fun out there." Ash could see tears forming in Dawn's eyes. The feeling of depression started to creep up on him. He tried to help Dawn, but there wasn't much he could do; it's not like he could just give her the ribbon. And he hated the feeling.

"Thanks." Was all Dawn could say with out loosing the grip on her tears.

"Your still upset aren't you?"

"Huh? W-what makes you think I'm upset?" Dawn was a little shocked that Ash noticed that she was sad, considering how dense he was.

"I saw you crying earlier." Ash said walking over next to her leaning his hands on the fence of the balcony.

"Oh…" Dawn was a little embarrassed. She though nobody saw her crying. She had put on an act in front of everyone that she was ok; but Ash had obviously seen right through it.

An awkward silence crept around them like a thick mist.

Ash placed a comforting hand in Dawn's shoulder, which made her look up at him. Dawn couldn't help but stare at the comforting smile he sent at her. She bit her lip to stop her emotions slipping out. They stared at each other for a while before Dawn burst out in tears, griping on to Ash's shirt as she dug her face into his chest. Ash wrapped his arm around her in concern.

"It's ok Dawn…"

"I don't understand! I trained so hard! I really thought I'd make it past the first round!"

"Dawn…"

"I really wanted to impress you." Ash was a little in shock. _Impress him?_

He stood there for a while, silently collecting the right words.

"Dawn… you don't have to try and impress me, your perfect just the way you are!" Dawn lifted her head and blushed when she saw the comforting smile he sent her.

"Really?"

"Of course! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Dawn hugged him with her chin resting on his shoulder. Ash was in a gaze, but returned the hug with a small smile.

Dawn pulled herself back, her cheek brushing against Ash's, which caused him to blush. They were really close now; they could almost feel each other's breath. Ash slowly moved a little closer to her, waiting to see if Dawn would do the same, and she did. They paused; getting lost in each other's eyes, one feeling the breath of the other. The atmosphere around them became warm, and comforting. But they struggled to forget the anxiety that was pulsating through them both. They closed their eyes and lent in sharing a passionate, warm kiss. Dawn slid her arms around Ash's neck, pulling him a little closer. Ash wrapped one of his arms under her neck as the other slid firmly around her waist.

Both felt like they had left the floor and floated away with the wind. The need for air couldn't be ignored any longer and they separated from what felt like an eternity. But an eternity wasn't long enough.

No words were needed; for the silence said it all.


End file.
